Terribly Ill
by Haus Mckenna
Summary: The Inquisitor tries his best to get Cassandra to take a day off - in the form of pulling a sickie. Just some lighthearted Inquisitor x Cassandra fluff. Oneshot.


It was the grey skies just preceding dawn when he heard Cassandra enter his room. Sleep's grip was still firm on his body, so he settled upon watching her. She wandered his quarters quietly, trying not to disturb his rest as she searched. What she was looking for, he didn't know, but he smiled to himself, happy to see her back.

"Good morning, my love."

Cassandra startled from her spot above his desk, dropping the papers she had lifted to search under. She turned around, locating his voice under a swath of blankets. The Inquisitor looked rather cute, snuggled deep into his covers. Not that she would tell him that, oh no.

"Morning." She murmured, unconsciously closing the space to stand before his bed.

The Inquisitor stretched out a hand with a smile, inviting her to join him. Cassandra took it, but sat instead, as did the Inquisitor. He curled an arm around her waist, the other stroking languid lines on her shoulder.

"How fared your trip?" He asked, voice low next to her ear.

"Uneventful," She sighed. "Lord Seeker Lucius has hidden his tracks cleverly, it seems."

The Inquisitor murmured something sympathetic, quite busy trailing his hands wherever he could. Fingertips brushed her hands, her arms, her neck, her lower back - all covered, to his vexation.

"Will you come to bed?"

Cassandra considered it for a moment, then shook her head.

"The Sun has almost arisen, Inquisitor. There would be no point."

The Inquisitor huffed, taking her hand instead. He brought her knuckles to his lips, pressing them against her skin. He was soft and warm, relaxed from slumber. After a few minutes, he lay back down behind her, intertwining their fingers instead.

She moved to stand up, to leave him to his rest. He devoted far more time to his sleeping habits than she to hers, after all. He refused to release her hand, however, merely stroking the top of her palm with his thumb.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked the ceiling, brow furrowed.

Cassandra paused for the second time. She had planned on her usual morning training routine, using the extra time up her sleeve to skim through a few more chapters of Swords and Shields, and then to training the recruits. Her hesitation was interrupted as the Herald fixed his gaze on her, presenting her with a truly devastating pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, it is unfair when you do that." She groaned, firing him a half hearted glare.

"Do what?" He asked, feigning innocence. He was given away by the slightest twitch of his lip.

" _That_." She grunted, nodding at his expression. " _Fine_. But only until the seventh bell."

The Inquisitor beamed at her, earning a roll of her eyes and a smile despite herself. She undressed quickly, changing into a threadbare tunic of the Inquisitor's. He tugged her close once she slid into the bed, hand stroking her cheek as she rested opposite him. He trailed a calloused finger over her features. The scarred cheek, the strong jaw, the sculpted eyebrows, the gentle bump of her broken nose. He leaned in and kissed her softly, shifting back to take in her splendour.

"You are exquisite, Cass." He murmured. Cassandra blushed.

"It is far too early for you to be so charming."

The Herald smiled against her lips as she kissed him back, her own fingers trailing his jaw. He loved mornings with her, mostly due to the rarity of them having the time just for themselves.

"Why don't you sleep? You've been up all night." He asked, shifting to one elbow.

Cassandra made a noise of dismissal, watching him watch her.

"I promised Cullen I would help to train the recruits. Maker knows they need it."

The Inquisitor laughed softly, shaking his head.

"I feel sorry for the poor sods. They'll be battered and bruised. Maker knows I am, and that's just from hugging you in your pointy armour."

Cassandra snorted in amusement, fingers fiddling with his hair as he moved to kiss along her jawline.

"But I'm sure Cullen would understand you not making it today." He mumbled. He'd hoped his lips might have distracted her. It didn't work, of course.

Cassandra paused, using her other hand to push him back up so she could see his face. She gave him a critical look, already knowing he was about to suggest something she wouldn't approve of.

"And why would I not be there?"

The Herald grinned, shifting so he leaned into her touch.

"Because we're sick, of course."

"Sick?"

"Oh yes," The Inquisitor nodded solemnly. "Deathly ill. We'll be stuck in bed all day, I'm afraid."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not sick, and nor are you. We have work to do, Inquisitor."

"If you say so, my love," The Inquisitor shrugged, placing one last kiss on her nose before lying back. "It's a shame, though."

Cassandra huffed to herself. She laid still for a moment before curiosity got the better of her.

"Why is it a shame?"

"Because I could think of nothing better than spending the day with you," He said honestly. "..Plus I got varric to give me the draft for the new Swords and Shields sequel."

Cassandra shot up to a sitting position, hovering over him with eyes wide. He smirked, having expected as much.

"He did? But he only just released the last one!"

The Inquisitor sat up as well, dipping his hand along her shoulder, trailing the ridge of her collarbone. He shrugged.

"Said he had a lot of inspiration lately."

Cassandra began to consider his offer. He was right about Cullen - the Commander would not mind; she had volunteered, after all. But she hated breaking her word, and the feeling of ignoring her duties would claw at her for hours if she put them off for too long..

The Inquisitor drew her attention, his fingers gently tugging her chin to face him.

"It is not worth any measure of stress. The book will still be here this evening, and so will I." He smiled at her, causing her to wilt even more.

"Why do you have to be so.." She trailed off, grumbling.

The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow.

"Charming? Handsome? Skilled at falling in love with beautiful Seekers?"

Cassandra laughed.

"And just how many Seekers have you known?"

"Just the one. But she's the best one."

* * *

It was the bells striking ten that woke the Inquisitor once more. He sat up a little, squinting at the sunlight shining onto his bed. He sucked in a breath to let out a yawn, then stopped. Cassandra lay next to him, still asleep. His chest deflated out of surprise.

The Herald grinned madly. He had assumed she had left him to sleep, departing on the seventh bell as promised. In all the months they had been together, not _once_ had she outslept him.

He crept out of bed as quietly as he could, one eye fixed on the gentle rise and fall of her back as she slept. He popped out to the stairs, leaning over the railing so he could see down the dizzying staircase. The usual Elven guard stood at the bottom, whistling a quiet tune to himself.

"Daven!" The Herald whispered as loud as he could. Luckily, the guard had good hearing. He opened his mouth to reply, only to see the Inquisitor raise a finger to his lips and shake his head. "Has anyone been looking for us?"

Daven marched up a few of the stairs, careful not to stomp in his armour.

"Only Leliana, Ser. Did she not speak with you?"

The Herald frowned. He had woken up briefly some hours ago, but attributed the noise to a common creak in the old castle.

"She told me you and Seeker Pentaghast would be unavailable for the day, and not to let anyone up until your say so." Daven went on, trying to shed some light for the Inquisitor.

The Herald smiled. He would have to thank the Spymaster profusely.

"Would you like me to fetch some breakfast for you and Seeker Pentaghast, Ser?"

"That would be wonderful. Just whenever you get the chance."

Daven smiled. "Of course. See you shortly, Ser."

He bowed and departed out into the Great Hall.

The Inquisitor snuck back into his quarters, breathing a sigh of relief that Cass was still sound asleep. Considering she usually woke at the rustle of a leaf, he knew she must have been more exhausted than she let on.

He didn't want to risk waking her by getting back into bed, so he moved to his nightstand. He poured a small shot of the mint liquor he kept on the stand, swishing it around his teeth and tongue to freshen his mouth.

It was the scent of him that woke the Seeker as he passed. She cracked open her eyes, watching him tidy the clothes around her side of the bed. Somehow, he always managed to smell so intoxicating in the mornings. She took in a deep breath through her nose, inhaling the mixture of mint and musk he offered. The Inquisitor heard this and turned. She very nearly sighed at the smile on his face when he saw she was awake.

"And so she wakens."

She said nothing, only lifted her hand, inviting him closer. He obeyed, and she drew him into a kiss. He tasted even better than he smelled, and she sighed against his lips.

"How did you sleep?"

Cassandra stretched, fingers delving into the feathery pillows above.

"Better than I have in days," She admitted. "Have the bells struck seven yet?"

The Inquisitor paused, a wry grin on his face. She looked at him, suspicious.

"They have."

The Seeker sighed, immediately tossing the blanket off of her with a grumble. She swung her legs to the side of the bed, moving to stand, only for the Inquisitor to place his hands on her shoulders and lay her back down.

She frowned at him, hovering over her.

"We agreed on seven."

"Yes, " He began, using one hand under her back to shift her up the bed. "But as it stands, that agreement is now null and void, my love."

She struggled not to look at his lips, with the way he kept glancing at hers.

"How so?"

The Inquisitor grinned openly this time.

"Since they have struck ten, as of a short time ago."

Cassandra's eyes widened comically, and the Herald chuckled at her expression.

"They haven't!" She gasped in disbelief. Surely he was teasing her. She _hoped_ he was teasing her.

The Inquisitor opened his mouth to reply, only for the bells to answer for him. He watched the horror dawn on her face as they counted. 5, 6, 7.. 8, 9, 10.. 11.

The Seeker bolted upright, chest colliding with the Inquisitor's. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her, holding her in a loose hug. He only smiled as she glared at him, wriggling in his grasp.

"What are you doing? You know we have to get up. You should have woken me-"

She stopped as there was a knock at the door. The Herald kissed her once on the cheek before standing, crossing the room and disappearing down the steps. She scowled as he chatted to whoever was there, ready to scold him as she heard him shut the door and make his way back up.

He reappeared with a silver tray in his hands, complete with a plate of fruits and pastries, and a set of tea for two.

Words dulled on her tongue a he set it on the bed, pouring her cup first and offering it to her. She accepted, but glared all the same.

"Leliana took the liberty of informing the others we are unavailable today." He said, crunching into a crisp apple.

Cassandra sipped from her tea, not ready to let him off the hook just yet.

"From whose insistence, I wonder."

The Herald mocked looking hurt, giving her his best pout.

"I was asleep, same as you! She must have seen we needed the rest."

Cassandra paused.

"She came up here?"

The Herald nodded. "Mmhmm. Daven said she popped in for something, but she must have just opened the door and closed it again."

Cassandra leaned back into the pillows, her scowl finally relenting.

"I see. Well, I shall inform her we are available once we have finished breakfast."

The Inquisitor polished off the last of his apple, placing the core back on the tray.

"Why? We are excused for the whole day. Surely a few more hours couldn't hurt."

He sounded earnest, almost pleading. Cassandra set down her teacup with a sigh.

"Relaxing today just means more work tomorrow, Inquisitor."

"The work is never-ending, Cass," He replied, shifting the tray to the table so he could sit next to her. "No matter how fast we do it each day, or how much we power through, there will always be more. You know as well as I that our allies do love their paperwork." He looked at her, waiting for her reply. She noted the way his eyes kept flickering from her own to her lips, obvious in what he wanted.

" _Ugh_. _Fine_. Just kiss me already."

* * *

 ** _[A.N]_** _Just some fluff I had been thinking about writing for a while now. Hope you all enjoy! **[/A.N]**_


End file.
